


Lena, it is not a toy!

by luthorstark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kara's arms are Lena's best friends, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorstark/pseuds/luthorstark
Summary: When Kara decided to give Lena the watch, it was meant as a promise that she would always be there for Lena when she needed her. She didn't expect it when the device started to be used for the most randoms reasons.or, Lena likes to get Kara's attention trough an emergency issued gadget.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 329





	Lena, it is not a toy!

It all started the night Kara vehemently coaxed information from the guy turned killing machine. The high-frequency cadence flew trough the city until it clouded her ears, tearing her focus apart from the task at hand. 

She rushed to Lena’s apartment, the worst scenarios mocking her. Lena had never used the watch before and it made Kara‘s hand sweat, thinking about the multiple possibilities of what could’ve happened. She landed on the balcony, the white ceramic creaking under her feet as she glanced at Lena, already stirring from the restless induced sleep. Negative thoughts still gnawed her mind, stomach dropping as she called out for Lena. Approaching her, Kara sighed when she couldn't find any kind of injury in her fragile body, any other than the frantic beat of her heart, Lena was okay.

“Kara.” Her heart stopped when Lena wrapped her arms around her. “Oh, thank God you’re here. It was horrible.”

Kara let herself be enveloped on the warm feeling of Lena’s chest pressed close to hers, rubbing up and down her back. They laid there for a few moments, Kara whispering safe words to Lena as she held her tight, uncoordinated puffs of air hitting Kara’s chest. The roughly and uneven breathing slowed down and Kara kissed the top of her head, the comforting smell of Lena's shampoo helping her release energy.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here,” she whispered, trading gazes with enticing green eyes as she deposited Lena on bed. “ I’m here now . I’m glad you used the watch. I’ll be here, no matter the time or place. I’m  always going to get to you.” 

Lena nodded, lowering their intertwined hands onto the bed. “You’ve always been my hero, after all.” 

Kara gave Lena a giddy smile, not quite realising how seriously she would take her words.

//

Kara was devouring a box of donuts with Nia when it happened again. The look of concern on Nia’s face empathising with the sheer panic etched in her own facial features. 

“It’s Lena, I have to go.” She stood, the table shuddering with the sudden force. 

Kara removed her glasses, the dark blue suit starting to materialise from her shoulders and feet. She jumped from the rooftop of the building and began seeking Lena’s heartbeat, sensing the frantic rhythm further away than she was used to. Kara narrowed her eyes when the familiar thump grew louder at the outskirts of National City; the cliffs bordering the calm sea were wide, the forest surrounding them made it difficult to take a clear look at what was happening. Lena was supposed to be there doing a press conference but Kara couldn’t see her among the other civilians running around - running for their lives. She caught out of the corner of her eye a burgundy-clad figure jumping off a cliff without previous warning. Being acquaintance with Lena’s reckless tendencies, she reached Lena, grabbing onto her as hard as she could without hurting her precious cargo.

Unadulterated rage filled Kara, her insides boiling at the sight of the old man that had put Lena’s life in jeopardy as well as Kara’s sanity. Blue eyes turned the same shade of magma as she shot lasers at him, stopping when it didn’t do harm at all. 

Kara was pissed at this new threat, she thought this Leviathan people were a secret, something they had to further investigate to dismantle. The whole secrecy thing had creepy connotations, but it became scarier when she realised Lena was somehow involved. 

Lena was looking quite furious herself. She jutted her chin, green eyes darker than usual. Kara turned around, choosing getting Lena to safety rather than apprehend the guy throwing flying rocks at them.

The reason of her inner frustration was already looking at her when Kara glanced down, she clenched her jaw at the curiosity and aloofness of Lena's expression. Kara ignored the smug smirk or the suit Lena was sporting, focusing on the path she left behind as they got closer to the city. She was careful as she tightened her grip on Lena, watching herself not to let her hands wander higher than appropriate. Lena, apparently, didn’t have any restraint, squeezing Kara’s biceps as she finally appeased after another assassination attempt.

“What was that?” Kara’s voice was low as she floated over the water.

“Leviathan, I already told-“

“That’s not what I meant. What was that? You pulled an Alex Danvers there.” 

“It wasn’t my fault! I had to be there for the press release. How would’ve I known that this archaic gargoyle was going to attend the show?”

Kara’s nostrils flared, a long breath emptying her lungs when she recalled that Lena would never endanger innocent people ... still. “I understand that, but why-... if I- Wh-what if I hadn’t gotten there in time? I know for one you can’t swim, and you’re not fond of large expanses of water. So why?

“Apart from wanting to save my life? I know Supergirl will always  save me. I like it when she holds me in her arms.” 

Kara spluttered, fixing Lena with a outrageous look. Her cheeks were flushed while Lena laughed at her, the fondness in her eyes sending tendrils of a fuzzy feeling up Kara’s spine.

“Well, isn’t that the truth?” Kara smirked, making Lena roll her eyes.

//

Next time, it was late into the night. The moon hung high on the sky as Kara tossed and turned. not quite able to succumb to sleep yet. Her eyes parted when she heard it, heart speeding as she rushed into her suit.

When she got to Lena’s office, there weren’t traces of her, but the workspace was clear of impending threats. She found Lena in the bathroom, legs dangling as she sat on the sink countertop.

“Hey,” Lena called, voice as soft as it could get. 

“Are you okay?” 

Lena lifted her pinky finger, showing the tiniest drop of blood Kara had ever seen, consequence of a paper cut. Kara took Lena’s hands in her own to examine it, stopping a low groan from escaping her throat. 

“Seriously?”

“My safety has been compromised.”

“By a sheet of paper?” 

Lena shrugged, glancing at their joint hands. “You’ll never know who your next enemy will be.”

When Kara decided to give Lena the watch, it was meant as a promise that she would always be there for her. That, no matter what, there wouldn’t be anymore secrets between them. It was given as a token of trust and love. 

She wasn’t used to hear the signal, panic about her loved ones, and then find out that the emergency was a paper cut. It was endearing, if the way Lena’s eyes crinkled was anything to go by, but Kara worried way  too much about her to be fooled that way.

Kara retrieved the kit Lena kept under the sink, pulling bandaids and disinfectant out of it. 

“I did tell you to call if you needed me, right?” 

“I needed  my superhero to get trough this.” Lena grinned at Kara’s embarrassment.

“Glad I helped.” She rubbed the back of her neck, looking everywhere but at Lena. 

She felt Lena’s hands running down her arms, then soft lips graze her knuckles and saw Lena holding her hand, cheeks blushing too. The same hazy feeling came back tenfold, filling Kara with so much love and joy she felt like combusting.

// 

“I ran out of kale.”

Kara had run so fast from the balcony to the kitchen that she almost slipped, her grip on the counter keeping her steady. Lena was behind it, facing the dishwasher and drawers; vegetables and a variation of hams and cheeses scattered around. The watch wasn’t on her wrist but the device sat close to her, the red light still blinking.

“You ran out of kale?” Kara echoed.

Lena nodded, directed a blinding smile at Kara and prowled the kitchen before approaching her. The golden lights of the room gave it a quiet kind of serenity, making Kara eerily comfortable, relishing in how right it felt to be at Lena’s home. The worry had substantially subsided, now that she was sure Lena was safe and sound. 

Kara bowed her head as Lena stood on her tip toes and placed her hands on the crest of her uniform. She sighed and cradled Lena’s face in her hands, distress dissipating at the same pace Lena’s tongue traced her lower lip.

“Babe. We established that the watch would  only be used in emergencies.”

“It is an emergency! My salad needs green. I don’t have kale. I can’t go back to the market because the rest of dinner will burn.” Lena nuzzled Kara’s neck. “Plus, I love seeing you in your suit. It's a win-win for me, ” she muttered, squeezing Kara’s arms for emphasis. 

“An  actual emergency, Lena. When you press that button my mind immediately goes to the darkest places. It frightens me to think you’re in danger.” She tried to keep the frustration at bay, feeling her spine decompress as fingers traced the spot.

“Okay, my fault. Wasn’t aware it made you feel like this. I’m sorry my actions might’ve made you upset.” Lena hummed, going back to check the pan on the stove.

After getting the kale for her girlfriend, Kara sat on one of the stools and watched Lena move around the kitchen with such grace, wanting to help but not being able to do so after being claimed as a high risk threat in the area.

“Well. Actually my plan was to make dinner for you, too. Stay?”

“Yes.”

She grimaced when, later when dinner was served, Lena stabbed her salad with gusto, more kale than anything else. Perhaps it was worth the worrying, if it meant she could make her girlfriend this happy. Kara was so in love with that woman, she couldn’t even be mad at her brash decisions.

//

Kara hadn’t heard from Lena for hours, not since they talked on the phone while they had lunch. They made plans to meet at Lena’s and go to dinner that night, taking advantage of Kara’s night off patrol. Her girlfriend wasn’t answering her calls and the texts she sent her hadn’t been seen yet. Lena’s secretary had told her that she was at the labs, working some things out with the R&D team - that had been three hours ago and she was sure Lena had already left L-Corp, because the lights of her office were turned off when she flew by. 

Lena just hadn’t had the time to contact her yet. Lena was  okay . Lena was probably  busy .

When her phone ringed, Kara dropped the hot cocoa she was carrying. Collecting her composure, she answered the call and reassumed her walk.

“I  need you.” Lena’s voice was soft and tired.

Lena didn’t say anything else apart from those three words, but Kara was choking in paranoia after not having heard from her all day. Heart overflowed with nerves, Kara didn’t think twice, sneaking out to the closest alley and taking off to her girlfriend’s penthouse. She didn’t think twice either as she broke the lock of the balcony’s door to get in, looking around for any sign of current danger. 

Lena, who was laying on bed while eating ice cream, startled when the door of her bedroom burst open and Kara came in, full Supergirl regalia on. Kara’s eyes widened when Lena lifted an eyebrow and kept watching the show she was currently binging.

“What’s the emergency?”

“There’s none?”

“You said you needed me.”

“I do. You’re my girlfriend and I constantly need your love to keep functioning.”

“ Lena .”

“ Babe .”

Kara placed her fists on her hips and stared at Lena, facade stuttering when she gave Kara an unsteady curl of bare lips. She was really worried about Lena but her girlfriend was okay, she was okay even though Lena’s words were ... they were - well, there’s the chance Lena didn’t sound terrorised at all when she called, but Kara’s uneasiness was perfectly rational. It was normal to react like that when Lena had ... records.

“Came home an hour ago. I was in the bath and hadn’t checked my phone until now. Sorry, love.” 

Kara noticed Lena’s slouched shoulders and the way she rubbed her dimmed eyes, a sense of protectiveness washing over her at the woman resting on the bed. She sat down next to Lena an kissed her cheek. “Is everything okay?” 

“I have Supergirl with me. Even if isn’t, it’ll be.” Kara gave her a pointed look. “I’m okay, but tired. Had a long day at the labs.”

“Oh, right. Then I’ll leave you and your ice cream to it.” 

“What? Why? I did say I needed you.” Lena frowned, making Kara smile reassuringly.

“You’re sure you don’t want to be alone? I can even hang on the living room.”

“No if I can be with you instead.” Lena opened her arms, inviting Kara to join her and she happily sank into the warm embrace, feeling better now that her girlfriend was okay - that she was with her.

“What did you need me for?“ Kara inquired, stealing a spoonful from the tub Lena was demolishing. 

“I need cuddles and kisses,” she prompted. “So, as much as I like you and your suit, I like you better naked. Get rid of your clothes and love me.”

Kara adored Lena like that. So soft and smiley and wanting nothing but to share oxygen with her. She always loved Lena, but she loved it even more when Lena needed her and showed it without hesitation. Kara craved the constant reassurance her girlfriend provided, craved the feeling of knowing she could save her and help her the most when she didn’t feel like herself, whether it be flying around to catch her in time or kissing Lena senseless until she forgot her worries. Kara loved being Lena’s other half.

She obeyed Lena’s request. Quickly, her clothes were strewn around her bedroom and she was cuddling her, caressing her hips and kissing the back of her neck. 

“You didn’t use your watch. That’s new.” 

Lena huffed. “Someone said it was reasonable to only use it for emergencies, and that wanting to feel my girlfriend’s strong, willing arms against me wasn’t one. Dumb,  right ?” The feigned frown on her face made Kara laugh.

“Super dumb.” Kara’s eyes crinkled as she smiled, kissing her properly for the first time that night. “I love you, ” Kara said, peppering her face with kisses, glowing with happiness as Lena giggled, small hands trying to push her away.

Lena held onto her, grabbing her biceps and glancing down at them as a dorky smile grew on her face. “I love you,” Lena said. 

Kara had the slight suspicion it wasn’t directed at her, and it was confirmed when Lena repeated those three words, actually looking at her.

**Author's Note:**

> while I was writing this, I realised that if there's an emergency and Kara's already in bed, she has to put her glasses back on for a hot sec and remove them again for the suit to materialise and that sounds terribly funny to me.
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
